Got Talent?
by Angeluswings
Summary: Beautiful voice and a talent show reveals it. But also reveals a broken heart and a group of football players willing to repair that heart. Better watch out heartbreker. You won't survive this talented nightingale. Some swearing.


This is my first Eyeshield 21 story. It's going to be my shortest one written about 3 to 4 chapters. Not to sure yet. Female Sena in this one. And she does have talent. Wait and see. Hopes you like it ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters or America's Got Talent. This is for fun. So enjoy!**

**Got Talent?**

"Hu-uh?"

"Huu-uuh?"

"Huuu-uuuh?"

"You heard me fucking brothers! (We aren't brothers!) I entered all of us in the talent show. The chances of one of us winning are higher. The prize is 20,000 yen. Ya-ha!"

The whole Deimon football team gasped in surprised. That was a lot of money especially for anyone in high school. They began whispering among themselves about what they would do for the show. A few rounds of well-placed shots stopped them all in their tracks and turned their heads in fear towards the devil himself.

"I'm not done fucking morons. We all need to get through the preliminary round first. You've seen that American show America's Got Talent?" He smirked at the dumbfounded looks. How were they suppose to win now? And who were the judges?

"Hiruma-san, who are the judges?" asked Mamori. Somehow she knew the quarterback already had all the Intel on the whole thing. And she wasn't wrong.

"The theater, music, principal and a talent scout. They are suppose to start a preliminary round and then after that it will be like the show. You get X-ed out if you suck. So, you better fucking get through each round."

"Ahahaha! I'll be at one hundred percent top form. The judges will pick me!" Taki did a spin before Suzuna hit him over the him.

"Aniki, stop being an idiot."

"When does it start?" asked the tiny and agile running back known as Sena, or better known as Eyeshield 21. The only female player on the team and the ace on top of it, Sena was actually excited for the show. No one, not even Hiruma knew, but she could sing. Not an average singer either, but a singer with the voice of an angel.

"Tomorrow, kekeke!" The Hell Commander walked away laughing his head off. Not only should the team win, but also lots of blackmail should come out of it. Either way Hiruma won.

"What?" screamed the whole team. That wasn't fair, yet no one should have been surprised. That was how the devil operated.

"I'll impress Mamori-san, max!" shouted Monta as he ran off to get ready. He was the only one happy about the chance to show off to the manager.

'Damn him,' the rest of the team thought with tears streaming down their faces. This gave almost all of them very little time to get ready. With no small of amount of resignation the whole team split to go home. All except for Sena.

She figured out what she wanted to do. First she needed to ask one person for a small favor. Speeding off at her top run the young female headed into the opposite direction of home. This was going to be one of the few times her timid image would be shed for. And the small female was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

'Hope he agrees to help. Otherwise that won't work for later.'

If only she had looked around before taking off Sena might have noticed the evil aura surrounding the field still. A tall male in the shadows watched, with a grin to scare even the toughest delinquent, the running back left for her new destination.

"Cerberus," the evil voice said. The demon dog answered his master's summons. After looking in the direction of the only female to catch the devil's eye the dog knew what to do. He took off in the same direction as she did. This was to make sure she was safe and to make sure those other males that have been sniffing around her stayed away.

**Preliminary Round Day**

The first round of elimination was to be held in the gym after school. While it wasn't the big day yet where the top talented contestants went against each other many students decided to see who tried out. A rumor had already spread that the whole football team was to try. That made many more excited, even teachers, because of how well the team had been doing so far in the tournament. The team didn't even have to guess who had spread the rumor. Hiruma was using this to not only win money, but support for the team as well.

"I'm nervous max," said Monta. He definitely looked nervous to Sena. His face had taken on a green coloring to it and sweat was beginning to pour down his face. He was so nervous even bananas weren't being eaten during lunch.

"Don't worry Monta. Think about just impressing Mamori-neesan. I'm sure she'll like whatever you do," Sena told him with a small encouraging smile. This seemed to help the wide receiver recover from some of his nerves (somewhat). This still had one more class before tryouts, so it was understandable why he was so nervous.

"Hey Sena, what are you going to do?" asked Jumonji. He and the other two were going to do a Three Stooges type of comedy. It actually would be awesome to watch because they already acted like that in reality.

"Oh, it's a surprise," she said with a mysterious smile. This perked up all four of her listeners. They were surprised how secretive the running back had been all morning. Sena had arrived to school with a carrier on luggage rolling behind her. To say the team wanted to know what was in it would be an understatement. Most of them were surprised that the usually timid female actually almost snapped at Taki when he whirled around her trying to peek inside it.

As the day came to a close many students made their way to the gym. Those trying out went to bathrooms and the gym's locker room to prepare. Sena completely disappeared and no one knew where she went off too. What they didn't know was she went to find Mamori-neesan to help with make-up and her costume. Sena figured it was okay to go overboard even for the first round of the competition. Mamori agreed with her. Besides Sena's parents only she knew of the younger female's talent.

Many acts went on and some were given applauses and cheers, while others were booed off the stage. Already half of the team had gone up. Taki showed off some type of dance routine that frightened many people waiting in the wings as he almost tore down some of the props.

The trio actually were well received and made it to the next round. People had fallen off their seats laughing and cheering the comedy skit. Monta on the other hand did an ode to how beautiful Mamori was. Many did not know if they should be embarrassed for him or Mamori. Unfortunately for the wide receiver his 'love' didn't here his poem dedicated to his muse.

Kurita and Komusubi showed off their great strength, but since they couldn't do much else they sadly didn't make it to the next round. Yukimitsu did a sort of mad scientist type of skit and then fainted from being stared at. Which caused an explosion on the stage due to him dropping in an extra ingredient. Musashi, in some miraculous way, got out of the whole ordeal.

As for the four other members of the team; Satake, Yamaoka, Omosadake and Ishimaru Hiruma didn't even try to blackmail them. They had gotten sick from a mysterious food poisoning in the cafeteria (kekeke!). This only left Hiruma and Sena to perform their respective talents.

The minute Hiruma took the stage there were screams of terror. He took out his black book and before even saying one word was sent to the next round. Grinning with all teeth bared he walked off the stage with his favorite gun slung over his shoulder.

"Now for the last tryout we have Kobayakawa Sena!"

"Good luck Sena," Mamori whispered to the younger female.

"Thank you Mamori-neesan." With a deep breath Sena took the stage. Many people whispered as their famous Eyeshield 21 stepped out. She was dressed in a ripped and torn knee length snow-white dress. The rips were held by golden safety pins. Her hair was done in a messy half done bun with wavy wisps of hair framing her heart shaped face. A light sheen of glitter was done around her eyes making the dark coloring pop. What really surprised everyone were the torn and glittery white wings with a few black feathers thrown in strapped to her back.

"What is she doing?" asked Jumonji. The other two had no idea and could only shrug their shoulders. The whole team watched the now transformed tomboy to beautiful fallen angel place her hand on the mike stand.

A haunting melody began to play and with one more deep breath a voice not heard before was let loose among the crowd.

_Sparkling Angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blind in my faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warnings so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause_

_I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turned to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel _

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark indentions _

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel _

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels _

_I lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause_

_I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turned to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize _

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen _

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart _

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turned to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And me realize _

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

When she finished singing a pin could heard hitting the floor. Everyone was in awe of Sena's voice and didn't want to break the silence. But for poor Sena this made her very nervous because of the lack of any type of response.

'Was I bad? Maybe they didn't like the song. Hie! Someone say something!'

"That was so beautiful Sena!" yelled Mamori. With that one sentence applause and cheers exploded within the gym. It was never doubted that Sena was going to the next round of the competition.

Backstage the whole football team swarmed the tiny running back. Kurita hugged the poor girl, while crying tears of joy, till she was almost blue in the face. Monta was bouncing around shouting out how max awesome that performance was. No one paid any attention to how the devil was acting, nor did they notice Jumonji's face either.

Both blondes knew one thing for sure someone had hurt the young female because that was a powerful song full of feelings. And both knew if that person was ever to be discovered he or she would be in a world of hurt. Sena was very special to all of them and deserved to be protected.

'Che, who knew the fucking chibi could sing like that? Guess it's time for plan: Ensnare the fucking Nightingale.'

**TBC**

Hope you guys like this very first chapter. Let me know and try to be slightly nice. I know Hiruma seems tame right now, but he will be picking up normal behavior soon. It's more about Sena at this time. Plus you know the devil got a plan. He always does.


End file.
